


I only wanna do bad things to you

by Buckmesideways22



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, KC500, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Warlocks, Witches, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: He gasps as his jaw drops. “Mistress!” He moans as you sink your finger deeper, pushing past the tight muscle. You reach around with your other hand to stroke his cock. You wanted to make sure he didn’t lose his nerve.





	I only wanna do bad things to you

The bars weren’t really your scene, but your friends had wanted to go to a bar close to campus. The music was loud, people were inebriated, and weird things just happened to here. You would have rather been at home playing video games or reading. It was Hannah’s birthday though and you had promised you’d go out. 

You look down at your phone and it was only 9:50 PM. They all cheer and are taking shots at the table. You throw one back. The cheer for another round and you go to the bar to get them. It was your turn. You order a round of pineapple upside down cake shots and notice a very handsome man looking at you. He gives you a seductive grin and you flash him one back. He has a sort of bad boy look to him. Tonight just became more interesting. It had been a while since you fucked anyone. You had been putting a lot of focus into getting your Master’s degree and didn’t put much effort in. 

You carry the shots back to the table on a tray from the bartender and sit down. His gray-blue eyes follow you. You look over your shoulder at him as you sit the rim down. You pick up the shot and toss it back. You lick your lips to get all the flavor, all while remaining eye contact with him. 

Everyone hits the dance floor beside you, you make your way towards him, “Are you just going to keep eye fucking me all night or are you going to do something?” You tease as you sit down next to him. 

“Are you just going to be a tease or are you going to let me take you home?” He asked. 

“How about we go to my place.” You tell him. You have your box of wonders at home. 

He holds up his credit card and tells the bartender to pay both your tabs. You say goodnight to your friends as the call out howling noises. They all are cheering on your hot score of this fucking beautiful dude. 

You climb into his all black BMW. The guy had money. That didn’t surprise you with the way he was dressed and his eagerness to pay your tab. You direct him to your apartment. 

“I’m Chase.” He says, like you gave a shit. You smirked. “What?”

“Did I ask for your name?” You laugh. 

He bites his lips, “I just thought you might like to know what you’ll be screaming tonight.”

You chuckle again, this boy had no idea what he was getting into. “What’s your name?” He ask, as you pull into your complexes parking garage. 

“Does it matter?” You ask. Soon he would be referring to you as mistress. 

“I guess not…” He murmurs confused, but still follows you the rest of the way up. You open the door to your apartment. It’s a standard loft. 

“Get on the bed.” You tell him as the door closes behind you. 

“Excuse me?” He coughs. 

“You heard me? Are you going to be a good boy for me?” You grin at him, “Or are you going to be bad.” You ask and smooth your hand along his squared jawline. 

“I’m not sure?” He whispers. His eyes look so confused. You press your lips to his softly and he responds. Even in his nervousness, he still wants to fuck you. His lips part and you slide your tongue in and he groans. 

“Now, Chase.” You begin as you pull away from the kiss, “I want you to take off your clothes and lay down on my bed. I promise, I will make things good for you, but I need you to obey me.”

His jaw slackens and his eyes flash black. He’s a warlock then? You’re not surprised. Salem is crawling with them. You were a witch yourself. You let your eyes flash gold to show him that you aren’t intimidated by his little display.

“A witch?” He whispered. Female witches were more rare than the rampant male warlocks in this area. 

“Yes. Have you ever had sex with a witch?” You asked him. 

He shook his head, “I’ve never even met one before you that I know of.” He began ripping his clothes off though. He must have found sex with a witch to be appealing. Most men did. Witches were rumored to be amazing in the sack. It wasn’t true for all of them, but it certainly was for you. 

He laid on the bed, his impressive cock jutting. Maybe, you would eventually let him fuck you. 

“Are you ready?” You ask him.

“Fuck yes.” He growls. He has no idea.

You raise your hand and it flips his body. He lets out a surprised yelp. Magic restraints appear from the bed. One around each wrist, one around each ankle. His cock lays trapped between his stomach and your black slick sheets. “What the hell?” He yells.

“Do you want this or not?” You ask and reach forward and began kneading his ass with both palms. He looked so good like this, his round ass in the air.   
He whimpers, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Give you the best sex you ever had, but you have have to tell me you want it.” You purr and lean over him licking up his spine. 

He shivers beneath your tongue, “I want it.”

“Beg for it,” You demand and crack your palm over his cheek.

“Fuck!” He growls and humps into the sheet, “Please! Please.”

“Please Mistress!” You correct with another quick crack of your wrist.

“Fuck! Fuck me...Mistress please!” He whimpers and grinds that huge leaking cock into the sheet. 

“Good boy.” You praise him. Then you pulled a large black wooden box from under the bed. You pull out your favorite strap. Its purple and it harnesses around you. The cock pieces vibrates and the vibrations line up with you clit. Then you grab the bottle of lube. 

“What...what are you doing?” He ask with shyness in his voice. He can hear you tightening the belt around your waist and the the straps around your thigh. You click the lube bottle open. 

“Just getting ready.” You wave your hand to pull his body into a doggystyle position. Then you coat your fingers in lube. You smooth a finger along his crack and his back arches. You can see his face in the mirrors of your bed frame. Total shock. “You ever been fucked, Chase?”

“What? Of course. I lost my virginity years ago.” He babbles but still looks confused as you run your finger lower between his cheeks.

“I mean, have you ever been fucked in the ass?” You smirked.

He stiffens, “No! I umm...oh god...is that what you plan?” His voice barely a whisper.

You run your lubed finger over his hole, “Just be a good boy for me.” You start to push the tip in.

He gasps as his jaw drops. “Mistress!” He moans as you sink your finger deeper, pushing past the tight muscle. You reach around with your other hand to stroke his cock. You wanted to make sure he didn’t lose his nerve.

He moans out a hot breath. He looks in the mirror to meet your eyes. The bad boy look from earlier was gone, now replace with that of a sweet wonderous man. His cock twitches in your palm as your stroke him slowly and you push in a second finger. You purposely don’t touch his prostate, you want to wait until you have the strap in him for that. 

His face is red and he his a full body blusher, which you love. His pretty pink lips go between making an oh shape and being bit between his white teeth. His big eyes are dark with lust and his body is tensed with need. You push in a third finger. You never increase the pace with this cock, not wanting him to come yet. 

He’s letting out sexy whining sounds and you can take anymore, you remove your fingers. You lube up the decent sized dildo. You start to push the strap into him. He lets out a low animalistic sound as you enter him. You push inch by inch in and then let him adjust as he takes the full size of it. 

He starts to slightly move, “Fuck, please…” he cries. You swirl your hips find the spot that makes him let out a slutty moan. His eyes squeeze shut, his hands fist the blanket, and his back arches beautiful. 

You grab the remote and flick it onto high. “Oh god!” He temps and bucks his narrow hips. You purr at the feel of the vibration on your clit and start fucking into his virgin ass mercilessly.

He lets out a mix of squeals and groans. You clench his nape and pull him back with one hand and jerk his cock with the other. All the while the vibrator is shooting sensation through you. “Such a pretty boy…” You moan.

That makes him shiver. He lets out a loud moan and his body jerks. His eyes flash wide and mouth falls open. Jets of cum spray all over the bed. 

He falls forward as much as the chains let him, whimpering thank you over and over. The strap pops free.

A devilish grin spreads across your face, “I didn’t say you could come, did I?”

“What?” His voice is raspy from his screams.

“You heard me. You weren’t given permission.” You grab his hips and pull him back up, pushing the vibrating strap back into him. “Now, I’m going to fuck you all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the msrucita in the KC500


End file.
